


第二次

by nero_pow



Category: pdj
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21956122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nero_pow/pseuds/nero_pow
Kudos: 1





	第二次

今天是圣诞节 ，距离上次自己把鹤房给上了之后好像过去很久了。没办法，最近有期末考试，一直都在复习，好像有点冷落汐恩哥了。总之今天优先满足汐恩的要求好了。

“圣诞快乐！”

“哇吓我一跳！”

豆原刚考完试走出校门口，就被鹤房的潜伏给吓到了。鹤房戴着鹿角发箍，脖子上还戴着一个红色的蝴蝶结，脸上挂着狂笑。

“你今天放学好早啊。”豆原拉着鹤房的手朝着自行车棚走了过去。

“是你们考试拖太晚了。”鹤房把豆原的帽子扯掉，换上了自己兜里的圣诞帽。“不错，看起来我挑的尺寸正好。”

豆原正了正帽子的位置，虽然保暖功能差了一点，不过也是圣诞限定嘛。把自行车的锁打开，豆原一个扫堂腿跨上了车座，鹤房从书包里拿出坐垫铺在后座上，一屁股坐了下去，双手抱着豆原的腰。

“今天我考完试了。”豆原骑着车子，朝着自己家开始蹬。“就，那个……”

鹤房头上的喜报拉响，偏过头看着豆原的侧脸。“那我今天可以？”

豆原抿嘴点了点头。虽然戴着口罩看不清脸，但豆原其实早就脸红了。

“恩。”

盼了好久终于盼到今天，鹤房的心里放着鞭炮摇着社会摇。上次输了猜拳被压，这次绝对要让豆原迷上，要让他知道在下面才是最舒服的。

熟悉的被褥，熟悉的床，上次就是在这里被豆原搞到缴械投降的。

“先洗个澡吧。”豆原把羽绒服和棉裤脱掉扔到沙发上，套上了一件宽大的T恤。还好提前烧了水，要不然还真不够俩人洗的。但是在豆原刚想把浴室门关上的时候，鹤房也凑了过来。

“那一起吧。”

鹤房早就把自己脱了个精光，就剩下头上的鹿角和脖子上的蝴蝶结。

“不行，你肯定会在里面动手动脚的。”豆原能不知道鹤房想干嘛吗。

“就今天一天。”鹤房比划着数字，露出了狗狗的眼神。

豆原叹了口气，行吧，谁能对这个眼神说不行呢。反正一开始不就说了要答应鹤房的要求吗。门把被放开，鹤房的表情立马转为狂笑，一个闪身就溜了进来。

热水从淋浴头里喷了出来，豆原接了一点，先暖和暖和自己的脸。鹤房拿毛巾给豆原擦着后背，豆原的刘海完全被浇了下来，只能勉强睁开一只眼睛。

鹤房又立马从擦后背改成擦头，弄的豆原直吐水。“你这是擦脸还是呼噜毛啊”

鹤房笑着没说话，把毛巾放到一边，挤出洗发液帮豆原抓着头发。“待会要受罪了，先放松放松。”

“哇，你这是预警你活儿不行吗。”

“待会试试就知道了不是吗。”

热水从豆原的头上浇下，这回鹤房把豆原的头昂了起来，起码不会进到眼睛里了。但是视野里好像有什么逐渐变大了，豆原拿毛巾擦了擦脸，这才看清楚。

“鹤房汐恩，不是说了不准动手动脚吗。”

“这不是没动手动脚吗。”鹤房甩了甩自己的挺吊，手上的丝带不知道什么时候绑到上面去了。“就当是圣诞礼物不好吗。”

豆原笑着叹了口气，还能怎么办。豆原把丝带解开扔到一边，捏着鹤房的根部，尽量让牙齿不碰到龟头，把鹤房的挺立含了进去。

沐浴露的味道…

一股柠檬味香精的味道冲进了豆原的脑子里，豆原赶紧把吊拿出来咳了几下。

？我的jb有毒

豆原直接把淋浴头拿了下来冲着鹤房的挺立喷了下去。

烫烫烫烫烫。

鹤房捂着吊立马飞了起来，豆原意识到可能是刚才洗完头水温没调，又拧了拧开关。

“过来。”

鹤房像个洗澡被烫到的哈士奇，但是也只能走过来。豆原把鹤房的挺立放在手上，用温水上下冲了一遍。“看起来以后沐浴露还是换没有味道的好了。”豆原嘟囔了一句，又重新把鹤房的挺立含进嘴里。

豆原用舌头舔着龟头，慢频率的整根吞入，又慢慢吐出来。鹤房摸着豆原刚洗完的头，闭着眼睛感受着豆原的舌头。

豆原用手轻轻揉着鹤房的蛋蛋，摩擦着轮廓。过了几分钟，正当豆原想更进一步的时候，被鹤房拉着头发阻止了。

整根挺立从嘴里慢慢拔出，豆原咳了几下，不知道是前列腺液还是口水，豆原用手指抹去嘴角的透明液体之后用淋浴头冲掉了。

“怎么停了。”

“第一次不能交代在这。”鹤房说的义正言辞，明明龟头已经红的不像样子了。正当鹤房想学着看过的电影情节时，却发现想扛起来豆原却发现有点困难。

“我在床上等你。”

豆原刷了牙，冲洗好了自己的身体，裹上浴巾从浴室里走了出来，鹤房正在床上摆弄着情趣用品。

这场景似曾相识。

“豆子你先来这边坐下吧。”

豆原把浴巾解下来扔到沙发上，爬到床边坐了上去。“这次要把我也铐起来吗。”

“诶？”鹤房坐在床的边上，把之前的圣诞帽给豆原扣上。“不用吧…不过反正我也拿来了，不带白不带。”

鹤房双手穿过豆原的腋下，把豆原的双手铐在了身后。“已经很心急了吗。”鹤房点了一下已经开始分泌前列腺液的豆原的龟头，豆原的脸又开始烫了起来。

“这个…你当时也这样。”

“你说是那就是咯。”鹤房捏着豆原的乳头，亲吻着豆原的脖子把豆原慢慢按到床头上。迎合着鹤房的手指，豆原轻轻抬起一边的大腿，让鹤房可以触碰到自己的后穴。

先是第一根手指，鹤房抚摸着豆原的腹肌，皮肤的独有质感让鹤房非常喜欢，连触摸时摩擦出的声音鹤房也非常喜欢。

补充了一点润滑油，鹤房继续着给豆原的扩张工作。不得不说豆原的刘海放下来是真的好看，虽然背上去也很帅。鹤房把豆原的身子侧了过来，把一条腿扛到了自己肩上。

豆原被铐住的双手倒是非常老实，连握拳都没握。看起来我给的刺激还不够。鹤房在这段时间猛查狠打，但还是找不到自己的敏感点，而豆原那小子居然一次就找到了。像是莫名其妙的比赛一样，鹤房开始了寻找敏感点的计划。

豆原有点不明所以，汐恩哥的手指走向很奇怪，一会这里戳一下，一会那里戳一下。是在找上次我找的地方吗。算了，今天随便汐恩哥折腾吧，反正也坏不了。

终于三根手指都可以了，鹤房还是没看见豆原受到刺激的反应。

不行啊，要是这次没让豆原爽的话下次我不还是得被上。鹤房慢慢把手指退了出来，亮出了自己的长枪。

鹤房把手放在豆原的胸上，轻轻地抓住。右手扒着豆原的后穴，把自己的挺立慢慢送了进去。进去的过程倒是挺简单的，豆原的手也开始慢慢攥上了拳头。

“疼吗。”

“还行。”豆原看向鹤房的眼睛。“放心吧，我受得住。”

鹤房点了点头，调整着龟头的角度，既然手指够不到的话，那就用这个试试。终于在翻转豆原身体的时候，豆原恩了一声出来。

“是这里吗？”

见豆原红着脸没说话，鹤房又顶了一下。豆原的挺立猛地颤了一下，手铐被双手弄出了喀拉喀拉的响声。

终于，终于找到了。

鹤房双手扶着豆原的腰，开始刺激着自己找到的敏感点。一下又一下，豆原已经开始忍不住闷哼了出来，但是就是不张嘴。

前列腺液在龟头上垂着丝，豆原想射但是射不出来。双手被缚，鹤房也完全没有要帮自己的意思。

“汐恩哥…”豆原红着脸，湿湿的刘海下面的狗狗眼闪着光，豆原勉强从嘴里蹦出几个字。“帮我…”

这谁受得住。鹤房立马亲了上去，同时帮着豆原的挺立做着活塞运动。随着豆原脚趾蜷缩了几下之后，豆原终于射了出来，鹤房摩擦了几下豆原的龟头，把精液抹在豆原的肚子上。

豆原射了出来，鹤房也就放弃了进攻敏感点，直接把整根送了进去。豆原的身子抖了一下，随后又回复了正常，鹤房开始了猛烈的进攻，随着豆原大腿的力量越来越大，鹤房终于在豆原的体内释放了出来。

两个人的呼吸声很重，鹤房动着腰，把挺立慢慢抽了出来，几滴精液也随着豆原的后穴流了出来。

鹤房挺起身子，抓着豆原的脚按压着豆原的后穴，想看更多的精液从里面流出来。“别闹了。”豆原把自己的脚抽了回来，夹住双腿回避着鹤房的手指。鹤房帮豆原把手铐解开，随后两个人又一前一后进了浴室。

“爽吗。”

豆原洗着自己的肚子，默默的点了点头。

“下次就轮到我了。”

“诶？”鹤房震惊，怎么难道我的技术还不够征服豆子的吗。

“下次不准你贴胶带，我也能让你叫出来。”

鹤房笑着摇了摇头，这是什么比赛吗。

“行吧，让我看看你有没有这个本事吧。”


End file.
